


The Breakup Therapy

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, amy breaks up with jake, and he's heartbroken, not all depressing, rosa helps him, wherever jake goes there is humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: Amy broke up with Jake, and he can't understand why. Rosa offers to help him process his emotions.Or, the one where Jake is pissed off, and Rosa teaches him to fight.





	The Breakup Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jake is the happiest of the characters throughout the series, but the episode where Rosa is in the active shooting and the whole squad are concerned inspired me. Bring tissues and ice cream.

"Go home, Peralta. You're clearly not fit to work, and as a friend, I want you to feel better. I won't ask you again." Captain Holt says in a stern, but somehow caring tone. Jake still has his head in his hands, sat in the same spot he hasn't moved from in three hours. He thought he could manage it, he thought that Amy being downstairs at work would make it less awkward. But Charles left with Terry when Jake arrived, claiming he 'couldn't bare to watch' Jake in such an upsetting way. Rosa doesn't know what to say or how to say it, Gina is at home with Iggy and Scully and Hitchcock haven't even noticed Jake is at work for the first time this week - let alone his mood. Somehow, Captain Holt is Jake's only option. 

"I can't even move, Captain." Jake says in a quiet voice, his throat sore from holding back his 56th emotional breakdown this week. His breath catches in his throat, and he realises he can't keep his head pointed down without choking. Lifting up with a heavy sigh, he reveals his red and patchy face, with bloodshot eyes and ice cream stains around his mouth. 

"Did you...have ice cream, for breakfast?" Holt asks, his face showing significantly more signs of concern than before. Jake can't figure out if the increased concern comes from his evidently upset face, or the ice cream for breakfast. 

"Yeah, I did. It's the only thing I can eat that doesn't make my throat more sore."

"Oh, so you have the common cold too, as well as... personal issues. How unfortunate. You really must go home, Peralta."

"No, it's sore because I can't stop crying." Rosa stands up from her seat, the chair scooting backwards a few inches with the sudden force. The move catches Scully and Hitchcock's attention, who eventually notice Jake's presence. 

"Oh, hi Jakey! Ice cream for breakfast I see, welcome to the club." Scully grins, opening his arms. Jake shoots him a repulsed look. 

"Jake. I cannot be in the same room with you any longer if you carry on being so pathetic. I can help you, I can teach you how to let your anger out. You have my cell, but until then - I'm taking my lunch now, Captain." Rosa grabs her signature leather jacket and strides out of the precinct. Jake looks up at Holt, who now has his arms crossed in a disapproving manner. He sighs. 

"Fine! Fine. I'll go home." He gathers his things. "But just so you know, all I'll be doing is eating more delicious dairy products to drown my feelings." He walks towards the exit. 

"Amen." Murmurs Hitchcock. 

"Shut up, Scully." Jake shouts, leaving. Scully frowns at Hitchcock. 

 

 

Later that evening, Jake wakes up from his four hour depression nap. He dreamt of Amy saying yes to his proposal on Halloween, the excitement they both had for the future was so real, and so swallowing at the time. It only confused Jake more. Why did Amy do this? Was it because of another man? The stress of her new job? There were so many unanswered questions, and so many feelings. Confusion and hurt being the most prominent. And, although he tried to deny it, he was also angry. How could Amy ruin something so perfect? Jake lets out a frustrated shout, almost tearing his hair out from gripping it so hard. His world had gone from perfect and all he'd ever wanted, planning a wedding with the love of his life that was due to have a Die Hard themed cake in a Harry Potter style venue; to living alone again, using saved up money for the honeymoon on rent just to have a roof over his head. The more he dwelled on everything he had lost, and the struggle to come up with a good reason as to why he had to lose his happiness, he got more and more worked up. He reaches for his phone, and texts Rosa. 

'Rosa, I'm taking you up on that offer.' He throws his phone on the floor, almost annoyed at himself for considering an aggressive way to outlet. He was Jake Peralta, the embodiment of happiness. Less than thirty seconds later, he receives a reply. 

'Ok. I'll be at your place in twenty. Wear something you can sweat in, bring water and something that reminds you of Amy.' Jake looks at his screen, curious as to what Rosa had planned. 

"Here we go."


End file.
